An Old Flame
by rongirl98
Summary: Luke and Angela were best friends when they were little,but then Luke moved to another island,and they haven't spoken since.What happens when Angela moves to Waffle Island in search of a new life,and ends up reuniting with her old friend?
1. Old Memory

**Heyo! Rongirl98 here! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not very good at first chapters, hope you like it!**

* * *

_I was at the park near my house on the mainland. I started running towards the swings, when I got knocked over by a blur of blue._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"A voice said to me._

_I looked up and saw a boy holding his hand out to me. He had spiky sapphire tied in a bandanna with a flame pattern, and eyes like liquid gold. I took his hand and he helped me up._

_"Thanks," I said, dusting myself off. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Luke," he answered. "My dad owns the carpentry. What's your name?"_

_"Angela."_

_"Cool." He looked around the park, then pointed at a scrawny boy with silver hair. "Hey,Angela. Do you know that kid over there?"_

_"You mean that snot-bag who thinks he's all that but couldn't beat up a fly if he tried? Yeah,I know him. The other day he called me a spaz so I threw a rock at his head." Luke laughed."Awesome! Well, he calls me stupid all the time and says that I'm too loud, so I'm gonna pull a prank on him. Wanna help?"_

_"Heck yeah!" It might be fun! "How about we try to scare him so bad that he pees his pants? That'll be hilarious!"_

_Luke looked at me in amazement. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends!" He flashed a smile at me and I laughed._

* * *

"Angela! We're here!"Pascal shouted, waking me up.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. I thought about my dream as I got dressed. It was an old memory of mine from when I was five.  
Luke and I did become good friends. Best friends, actually.

We were best friends for two years, but then he and his family moved to another island, and we haven't talked or written since.

That memory's been showing up in my dreams a lot, lately. I opened the door to my cabin and walked onto the deck. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty air.

"There it is. Waffle Island," Pascal said and nodded once.

I walked off the boat, smiling like an idiot . There were lots of shops nearby, and the scenery was beautiful. I looked around and noticed a short and chubby man running towards me.

"Hello!You must be Angela! I'm mayor Hamilton. Welcome to Waffle Island!" He shook my hand vigorously. "So what do you think of the island?"

"It seems nice. I think I'll like it." He clapped and nodded. "Wonderful! Let's go see your new house!"

I grabbed my big suitcase that Pascal brought out of my cabin, and we started walking. Hamilton lead down the path through  
Waffle Town, telling me about all the shops.

There was a general store, a clinic, a tailor shop, and a fish market. There was even an Inn with a bar, and some shops to help me with my farm, house, and tools.

When we arrived at my house, my jaw dropped. It was a cute little pink house with a big field next to it. And around the corner, there was a waterfall and hot spring. I started to jump up and down a little and squeal. I finally had my own house! The mayor saw my reaction and chuckled.

"So you like the house?"Hamilton asked,still giggling."It's also furnished. And it's free!"He added.

My eyes grew bigger and my mouth hung open more. I got my own house...for free...and it was already _furnished_? I must be dreaming!

"Well, I'll leave you alone so you can unpack. You should go meet everyone later," said mayor Hamilton. Then he turned around and left.

After a couple more minutes of admiring my house, I decided to check out the inside,so I shut my mouth and opened the door. It looked a little bigger on the inside, but it was still pretty small.

There was a straw bed in the corner, an end table with a diary, a medium-sized dresser,a bookshelf stacked with books, a calender, and a tool box. In the middle of the room, there was a big table. There was also a counter for me to cook on, but I wasn't a very good cook, so I might not use that very often. I sighed and to unpack my clothes.


	2. Reunited

After I finished unpacking my clothes, I decided to take the mayor's advice and meet everyone. I left my house,and jogged down the dirt  
path to Waffle Town.

The first stop was the Sundae Inn. I walked through the door, and I saw a boy with peach-colored hair arguing with a blonde-haired girl.

The boy was wearing a white button-down shirt with a blue apron. He had 3 bobby pins in his hair, and purple eyes. The girl was wearing a poofy pink and white dress, and had big sea-green eyes.

"But, Chase, why can't I make something for the new girl?" The girl complained.

"Because you'll probably end up killing her," said Chase.

"WAAAH! Chase, you're such a-" The blonde girl stopped as she saw me.  
Her angry frown turned into a smile, and she skipped over to me."Hi! You must be the new girl! I'm Maya," she greeted."My parents  
own the Inn. That grumpy guy over there is Chase. He's one of the cooks here."

Chase grunted and went into the kitchen. Wow, what an introduction.

"Hi, I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you, Maya,"I replied.

"Maya, do you know where my hairbrush is?" A voice asked from somewhere.  
Then another girl came down the stairs. She was blonde, like Maya, but her hair was more of a honey color.

Her hair was in a ponytail,and she was wearing a short cowgirl-ish outfit. She had on a blue jacket that was tied just below her chest, and a small shirt underneath that was just big enough to cover her chest. Her skirt was brown and rather rug-looking and it barely covered her womanhood. She was wearing matching cowboy boots.

She spotted me, and said,"Oh, hey. You must be the new farmer. The mayor told me about you. Angela, right?"

I nodded."Yeah. Who're you?"

"I'm Kathy. My dad owns the bar here."

"Cool," I said."Well I should probably get are lots more people to meet."

"Aww,bye," Maya said, a little sad. Kathy waved. "Okay. Well see ya' later."

I walked out of the Inn and looked around. One place down, a whole lot more to go. I sighed, and started walking to the general store.

It took me an hour to meet everyone in town. They all seemed friendly. Well, except for Gill, the scrawny, silver-haired boy from my memory.

As soon as I saw him, I picked up a small rock, threw it at his head, and ran as fast as I could. That's what he gets for calling me a spaz! And a relaxed fisherman about my age named Toby gave me his old fishing pole, which was really cool.

It took me another two hours to meet everyone in Maple Lake District,  
Brownie Ranch, and most of Ganache Mine District.

The people from Brownie Ranch gave me a sickle to get rid of weeds, and crops that weren't in season anymore, and  
their daughter, Renee, was very nice, too. I could tell we'd be good friends.

Anissa, from Souffle Farm, was sweet, and we hit it off almost immediately. But her parents were kinda...odd. Her mom  
seemed depressed, and her dad was an irritable old man. He called me weak, and said I wasn't going to last long,  
but he gave me a watering can, a hoe, and a free bag of potato seeds.

It was a little crazy at the Blacksmith's. The little girl, Chloe, was fun and spunky, and ran around a lot. She was very hyper and said that she wanted to be a pirate when she grows up. A muscly guy named Owen gave me his old hammer.  
And a guy (or at least Owen said he was a guy)named Julius, who helped his aunt with the jewelry, was a little...flamboyant. He had purple hair with multi-colored streaks, and wore heart shaped earrings. His clothes were very flashy and fancy, and he talked in a way that was...he was just weird.

Next stop was the Carpenter's, and then I'd be all done. I walked up the mini steps and opened the door. When I looked up, I saw a familiar, scruffy face.

"Dale!" I shouted.

"Well looky here!If it isn't little Angie!" Dale exclaimed. He got out from behind the counter and gave me a big hug. "How have ya' been all these years?  
I haven't seen you since you were no bigger than a puppy. My, you've grown up so much."

"Ugh...can't...breath..." I gasped. My face started to blue.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, letting me go. I took a deep breath, and my face turned back to it's original pale color.

"If you're looking for Luke, he's probably at the forest with my apprentice, Bo."

"Okay! Thanks, Dale!" I darted out the door, and ran as fast as I could to the forest.

When I got there, I saw Luke standing next to a tree stump, ready to chop it. He was wearing a white tank-top with a brown vest, and washed-out jeans. He had his hair tied up in his favorite fire-print bandanna. A couple feet away from him, there was a sandy-haired boy with freckles.  
The sandy-haired boy turned to face me. "Oh, hi. Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded in response.

"That's cool. We haven't had a new resident in a while. I'm Bo."

Bo turned to face Luke. "Hey Luke! We have company!"

"Hold on, Bo," Luke said.

Luke took a deep breath. He brought his axe back further, then he swung it. The blade hitting the stump made a loud cracking sound that echoed through the forest, and the stump split into four pieces.

"Yeah!" He shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "That was AWESOME!  
I should name that move! Quadra-Chop? No. Mega-Splitter? Nah. Hey Bo,  
what do you-? Luke turned around and immediately stopped talking as he saw me.

His eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. He rubbed his eyes and continued to stare at me. Then he shouted, "ANGElA!" and ran to me, giving me a hug tighter than the one Dale gave me.

My face turned a deep blue that was almost purple. Luke noticed, and quickly let me go, apologizing.

"Heh, sorry. It's just...man, I haven't seen you since we were kids!How old are you now?"

"Eighteen,"I said."And you should be nineteen,am I right?" Luke grinned.

"Yep! I'm still older than you!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh, please. You're only one year older."

Bo looked back and forth from me, to Luke, to me, and back to Luke. "You two know each other?" he asked. Luke and I nodded.

"Yes," I answered. "We met on the mainland when we were little. We were best friends until Luke and his family moved, and we haven't seen each other since."

"Oh," said Bo. He turned to Luke. "Well, not to ruin this moment, but we should probably start heading back."

"Yeah, you're right. We've got enough lumber," Luke agreed. He smiled at me and waved "It was nice seeing you again, Angie. See ya' later."

"It was nice seeing you, too, Luke."

I watched them as they left. When they were out of sight, I quietly screamed with joy. I've been reunited with my old friend!


	3. Dinner with Luke

**Hey again! Here's Chapter 3 of 'An Old Flame'! I can't believe that I started this on January 5th, and I'm already on Chapter 3...Just know that I can't post a chapter everyday, like I've been doing. I have a life(shocking, isn't it?). Anywho, hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

While I was in the forest, I thought I might as well pick up a few things. There were a lot of herbs  
and berries. I put the herbs in the shipping box, and all of the berries in my rucksack, so I could eat them later.

When I was finished, I headed home. I took a shortcut behind the Carpenter's that was cut through a giant root. It was solid as a rock,  
and very dusty. When I got home, I realised I still had farm work to do.

I wasn't that skilled with a hoe, so it took a while for me to get all my squares planted. After I planted the potato seeds, I dusted off my dirty hands.

I was very tired and felt like I was about to faint. I needed food. Badly. I grabbed the berries out of my  
rucksack, and ate them ravenously. Tasty, but not satisfying.

I walked to the beach in Waffle Town, hoping that I would find some clams I saw there, earlier, but there was nothing there. Someone must've already taken them.

I sat down in defeat. I watched the fish swim by in the ocean, mocking me. I would have went fishing,  
but I knew that if I did, I would've fainted. I was about ready to grab a fish myself when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, Angela!"

I turned arouned and saw Luke running towards me with a goofy smile on his face, waving. When I saw him, I chuckled. I stood up when he got to me.

"Hey Luke," I said happily.

"Hey. I was thinking that we could catch up over dinner at the Sundae Inn. My treat." He looked at me with hopeful eyes. As hungry as I was,  
I couldn't accept a free dinner. Well, I _could_, but not if someone else was paying for the whole meal.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Luke, but I can't accept that. I'd be asking for too much."

"Don't worry about it. I fixed a window shutter for free for them last week,  
so thay owe me. Besides, you look like you're about to pass out."

I shrugged and smiled. "Okay!" "Awesome! Let's go!" Luke grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Sundae Inn.

When we entered, it was quite busy in there. Jake and Colleen were talking in the corner, Yolanda was cheerfully stirring soup, Chase was delivering a plate of pasta to Ozzie, and Maya was bouncing around, taking orders. It was also a little loud because of everyone talking, but I didn't mind.

When Colleen saw us, she strode to where we were and lead us to our table. She grinned, and gave us menus.

"What do you want, Angela?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. There's so much." I skimmed the menu until I found something I liked. "I'll have the vegetable curry." Colleen nodded and looked at Luke.

"I'm guessing you want your usual?" she asked him.

"Yep!" Luke yelled. "I want some spinach cake!" I gasped. "They have spinach cake here? I'll have some spinach cake, too!" Colleen chuckled and left.

"How do they have spinach cake? I thought only your mom knew the recipe?"

"Yeah, but when we moved here, she gave Yolanda some of her recipes so that they could make my favorite foods," Luke explained.

When Luke and I were kids, his mom would always make snacks for us when I went over to his house. She always made something that she made up, herself.  
She mostly made spinach cake, since Luke's obsessed with spinach, and we both loved it.

Luke cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, Angie. How have ya' been all these years? How are your parents doing?"

I twiddled my thumbs and bit my lip. "Actually," I hesitated. "My parents died in a car crash three seasons ago. I've been living with my aunt, but I decided that it was time for me to get my own house and start my own life. That's why I moved here." I stared hard at the edge of the table with my head down. I bet if I stared at it any longer, I would've burned holes through it.

"Oh my goddess. I'm so sorry." Luke said, his gold eyes full of concern. I shook it away with my hand.

"It's okay. Everything happens for a reason, right? I guess this happened because the Harvest Goddess was trying to tell me that it was time for me to start my own life. Plus, I'm back with my best friend." I finished the last sentence with a wide smile, which he returned.

"Anywho," I said, changing the subject. "Where's your mom? I haven't seen her."

Luke coughed and looked away from me. "Well, uh,...s-she's with your parents. She died two years after we moved here."

"Aw,Luke-"

"B-But it's okay," he interrupted. "I miss her a lot, but I'm used to it by now. It's almost been ten years."

"Ah, I see." I said. Luke nodded and asked me about school. When our food arrived, my mouth watered. It looked really good. Luke's cake came with a big bottle of mayonnaise, which he poured all over it.

"I see you still love mayonnaise," I commented. "Yep!" He exclaimed, which made me laugh.

After we finished our meals, Luke ordered us large banana splits. "Hey, Angie,  
do you still have a big mouth?" When we were little, I was able to fit a whole bunch of food in my mouth at once. Plus, my stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Uh-huh!" I said as Maya put our ice cream in front of us, and skipped away,  
whistling.

"Well then, let's have a contest to see who can finish their ice cream first!"

"You're on!" Then we stuffed our faces. Ice cream was flying everywhere.

"Ha!" I shouted. "I win!"

"Aw, that's not-" His hands shot to his head. "BRAIN FREEZE!"

"Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth. It'll get rid of the brain freeze,"  
I advised. Luke gave me a questioning look. "Just do it."

He shrugged, and put his thumb in his mouth. A couple seconds later, he sighed of relief.

"Thanks, Angie."

"No problem. But you have to give me your ice cream next time we come here." Luke whined and I gently pushed his arm, laughing. We got up, and left the Inn. Luke rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'll see you later," Luke said, holding his hand out. I shook it and he pulled me in for a hug. I smiled against his shoulder.

When he let me go, I thanked him for dinner and went home. When I got home, I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep, thinking of Luke.


	4. Taking A Swim

The next two weeks went pretty fast. I've gotten better at farming, so I don't feel like I'm about to pass out anymore. And I've earned some money from the first batch of potatoes I grew, so I bought enough food to last until the end of the season, and some more seeds. Now I'm growing a variety of crops, and even some flowers.

I've also become best friends with Anissa, Renee, Kathy, and Candace.  
We all hang out a lot and have lots of fun. Candace has even become less shy.

But I've been spending more time with Luke, than anyone else. Ever since we've been reunited, we've hung out everyday, whether it was for an hour, or the whole day. Luke and I would usually have lunch at the Sundae Inn and have more food-eating contests,  
then we would race, pull pranks on Gill, or just relax and talk.

Whenever I'm around Luke, I can't stop smiling. It's like his happiness is contagious. I may be best friends with Anissa, Renee,  
Kathy, and Candace, but Luke was more than that, to me. We've been best friends since we were kids,  
and he was more special than anyone else.

Today was Saturday, and I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groaned and slowly got out of bed. When I opened the door, I saw Luke with his usual grin on his face. He saw my pajamas, and smirked.

"Nice PJ's," he commented. I was wearing a purple "Hello Kitty" tank top with matching pants.

"Did you come here just to make fun of my pajamas?" I snapped, mad that he woke me up.

"No, I came here for a reason. Since it's pretty hot today, Bo, Owen, Chloe,  
and I were gonna go swimming at Caramel Falls. You wanna come?"

He was right. It _was_ pretty hot outside. I shrugged. "Sure, that sounds fun."  
Luke grinned, and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah! All right!" He shouted. I giggled and shook my head at his silliness.  
"Okay," he said. "Meet us there in about an hour." I nodded. He waved,  
then headed back to the Ganache Mine District.

I closed my door and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at the clock.  
It was 8:02. I usually wake up at 6:00, so I can do my farm work early, but I always sleep in on Saturdays, so it was pretty early for me.

I quickly brushed my tangled hair and got dressed in a bathing suit. I was wearing a yellow bikini that came with a skirt. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and looked at the clock again. The clock read 8:58.

I ran out of my house and hurried to Caramel Falls. When I got there, I saw Bo swimming in circles, Owen positioning himself to do a dive, and Luke and Chloe arguing near the waterfall.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Hey guys!" Bo and Owen turned towards me and waved, but Luke and Chloe kept on arguing.  
I walked up to Owen.

"Do you know what those two are arguing about?" I asked him. He shrugged,  
and dived into the water.I decided to go see what was up, so I laid my towel down, and walked to where they were.

"Oh, please," said Chloe. "I can _so_ do a better cannonball than you!"

"I doubt it," Luke remarked. "I have the best cannonball skills _ever_!"

"Prove it, then!" Chloe challenged. "Let's have a contest to see who's is better!"  
Luke opened his mouth to respond, but then he saw me. His eyes lit up and he ran to me.

"Hey, Angela," Luke said. "Chloe an I are going to have a contest to see who can do a better cannonball. You, Owen, and Bo are gonna be the judges,  
okay?"

"Hey, who said I was going to be a judge?" Bo shouted.

"Just do it." Luke shouted back. Bo sighed and lifted himself out of the water.  
Luke grinned, and told me to sit down.

I shrugged and went to sit on my towel. When I sat down, Chloe cleared her throat and said, "Luke and I will do our best cannonballs, and then you three decide who's cannonball was more awesome."

The three of us nodded.

"Okay! First up, Luke!" Chloe yelled, almost making me deaf.

Luke grinned, and stood on the end of a large rock. He was wearing blue swim trunks with darker blue flames going up the sides. I noticed he wasn't wearing his bandanna.

His golden eyes were full of determination, and beads of sweat were falling from his forehead, onto his perfectly aligned cheekbones. He backed up, and started running to the edge of the rock, ready to jump.

His arms gleamed in the sun, and his muscles rippled as he ran. I looked at his chest, and saw that he had a nicely-built six-pack. Luke looked very cute right now.

'_Whoa, stop thinking like that. He's your best friend_,' I thought to myself.

As Luke leaped into the air, he flipped twice, then curled into a ball. When he landed in the water, a giant wave came crashing over me. Owen, Bo, and I coughed, and some water came out. I looked back at Luke, and he was cracking up.

"Just be thankful that _I_ did that, and not my dad. You'd be coughing up water for days!" He said. I thought of Dale doing what Luke just did, and roared with laughter. Chloe was laughing, too, but then she had a serious look on her face.

"My turn!" She backed up like Luke did, then she turned around and darted off the rock. She spun as she jumped, then curled into a ball. She landed in the water with a "SPLOOSH". Her head bobbed out of the water a couple seconds later.

Luke ended up winning. Owen and I voted for Luke's cannonball, and Bo voted for Chloe because he felt bad about the little girl losing.

Luke grinned and jumped high in the air shouting, "YEAH! I'm AWESOME!"  
when we announced that he was the winner. Chloe shrugged and said "Oh well. That was still fun!"

I laid down on my, now wet, towel, so I could get a tan. Then I felt someone lift me up and put me on their shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Luke. He started walking to the edge of the water.

I protested and flailed my arms, but Luke just laughed and kept on walking.  
Then he jumped into the water, still holding me.

When we resurfaced, Luke was howling with laughter, along with everyone else.  
I glared at him, trying not to smile. Then I pounced on him, making him go underwater again.

I tried to swim away before he came back up, but then he tugged on my leg,  
making me go underwater, we both came back up, we were laughing like crazy.

And for the next couple of hours, we all swam and had fun. By 1:00, we were all really tired.  
Owen, Bo, and Chloe actually fell asleep, and were now sprawled across the grass.  
Luke and I chatted, eating some sandwiches he made.

"So," Luke started, looking straight into my eyes. "How do you think today went?"

I stared back into his eyes and smiled. "I think today was wonderful. And these sandwiches are really good."

Luke smiled back and thanked me. Luke continued to look into my eyes as he ate.  
I blushed and looked away. As I looked back, I noticed he was still staring at me with his beautiful amber eyes. He really is very cute.

'_Stop thinking like that, Angela! If you start to like him, it might ruin your friendship_.'

I looked down and ate more of my sandwich. Luke still continued to stare at me, as if he was stuck like that.

"What?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" he asked back.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face"

"Oh, was I staring?" Luke asked. His cheeks started to turn red. I chuckled, and we resumed eating. The rest of the day was really fun. Luke threw me into the water some more, and I got revenge by pouncing on him.

At 6:00, we made a campfire and told stories. Luke's stories were really funny and made me laugh through all of them, and when I got cold, he hugged me until I was warmer. I don't care if it would jeopardize our friendship. I was starting to like Luke.

* * *

**Awww! Sorry for skipping to two weeks after Angela and Luke got reunited, but I didn't want to write the whole two weeks. I'm probably going to skip ahead to a week or two later in the next chapter, just to let you guys know. Anyway, awwww! What will happen next? Will Luke and Angela get together? Will Chloe ever beat Luke in a cannonball contest? Will Chase run around in a chicken costume singing happy birthday? Oh, I wish the last one would happen...anyway, read the next chapter to find out!**


	5. Fireworks

I was at Brownie Ranch, helping Renee brush the horses. It was Summer 6th,  
and it was ferociously hot outside. Even hotter than the day Luke, Owen, Chloe,  
Bo, and I went swimming.

I came to Brownie Ranch to get a bottle of Perfect Mayonnaise for Luke's birthday present, since his birthday was coming up, then Renee asked me if I could help her with the horses.

"You're brushing her wrong, Angela," Renee pointed out. She took the brush out of my hand and started brushing the horse herself. "You're supposed to brush them vertically, not horizontally.""

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I'm just...out of it today..."

"You can't still be worried about what to get Luke. You already have a present."

"Yeah. A bottle of mayonnaise," I argued. "I feel like I should give him more than that though. I mean, we've been friends since we were kids. I want to give him a special present that he'll never forget." I didn't tell her my other reason for wanting to get him a special gift, but she probably already knew.

Renee sighed, and went back to brushing her own horse. "Well," she started.  
"Whenever you and Luke hang out, you two act silly and are funny, so give him a gift that's silly and funny. That way-"

"THAT'S PERFECT!" I shouted, scaring Renee and the horses. "Thanks Renee."  
I said, sprinting out of the barn. "Wait!" Renee called after me.

I slowly walked back into the barn. She pointed at a paper bag. "You forgot your mayonnaise," she said, smiling warmly. "Thanks." I smiled back. I took the bag,  
from her, and began running again.

I ran until I got to the Sundae Inn. I burst through the doors and ran into a surprised Maya. We hit the floor with a loud thud that made people stop eating and look at us. I apologized to Maya as we got up.

"Ow! ...That hurt," she said, rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry Maya! I didn't see where I was going!"

"It's okay!" She said, cheerfully. I looked around around and asked, "Where's Chase?"

"In the kitchen." she replied. Then she skipped away, leaving me alone. I shrugged and headed to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Chase mixing ingredients for a cake.

"Hey Chaaase," I said.

He turned to me and glared. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

I bolted out of the Inn and headed to the Carpenter's. I had a very special present for Luke, and I had to tell him! I wasn't going to tell him what it was,

though. Of course not! When I got there, I jogged up the little stairs and flung the doors open.

Luke looked up from the couch. His eyes lit up as he saw me, and he grinned ear-to-ear. "Hey Angie!" He got off the couch and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Luke! Guess-"

"I wanna ask you something," he interrupted. "Okay," I replied.

"Well, the Ocean Festival is tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Luke looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I blushed. Renee told me about the Ocean Festival yesterday. Apparently there were going to be fireworks at the end, and you watched them with them with the one you like.

"L-Like a date?"

Luke blushed and nodded. "Yeah...Like a date."

"Yeah. Of course. I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Luke asked. I nodded. "Awesome! Meet me at the beach at around...  
10:00?"

I nodded and waved good-bye, still blushing. After I left, I walked home in a trance. I opened my door, walked to my bed, and fell back on it.

I couldn't believe it! Luke actually asked me out! I screamed with joy into my pillow.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to tell him he had a special birthday present? Oh well, he'll find out on his birthday.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at 7:00, so I could do all my chores early. I stretched my arms and yawned, then I scratched the top of my head. Then I jumped out of bed so fast, I got a little dizzy. I hurriedly brushed my rat's nest of hair, brushed my teeth,  
and put on my bathing suit.

I was wearing a blue, strapless bikini with shorts and a white button-up shirt over it.  
I decided to bring a beach bag to hold my stuff. The bag was blue, and had a picture of birds in flight on it. I put inside the bag, two towels, sunglasses, sunscreen, and a ball we could pass around in the water.

I slipped on my flip-flops, and checked the time. It was 8:30. I still had time to water my crops. After I finished watering, it was 9:40. I darted down the path to Waffle Town, and to the beach, and saw Luke, Renee, and Toby standing at the edge of the sand.

I called their names, and they all turned around. Luke smiled and waved to me.

"Hey Angela! You look pretty," he said, making me blush. Renee giggled and hugged Toby.

Luke was wearing the same bathing suit he was wearing when we went swimming last season with a white shirt over it. Renee was wearing a pink bikini with red shorts over it, and Toby was wearing black swim trunks with white fish going up the sides.

I thanked him, and we all started walking along the edge of the water. I saw Anissa walking and holding hands with , and waved to her. She waved back, and ran with to us. She was wearing a red one-peice, while Jin was wearing plain green swim shorts.

"Hey guys!" She said as she got to us. "Hello," Jin greeted. "Hey, why don't we all go swimming now?" Anissa suggested.

I pulled the ball out of my bag. "Way ahead of you," I said.

(***I imagine "The Bird and The Worm" by Owl City playing**.*)

Everyone took off their cover-ups, and ran into the water. I quickly un-buttoned my shirt, and hastily tugged my shorts off, falling down in the process.

We spread out in a circle, and started passing the ball around. It went pretty well for a while, but then Anissa tried to hit it to me and I jumped on Luke trying to get it, making him go under. Then it turned onto a battle between the two of us. After we both calmed down a little, Luke shouted, "SWIMMING CONTEST!"

Jin, Renee, Luke, and I were the contestants. The first one to make it from Toby, to Anissa, and back, wins. Luke and I were neck and for first place when we got to Anissa,  
but then he splashed some water in front of me and I slowed down, making him win.

"That's not fair!" I protested. "You cheated!"

"Nu-uh," he said. "I won 'cause I'm awesome!"

"Let's have a rematch, then."

"Alright, but don't cry when I win!" Luke won the rematch without cheating.

He started going on about how awesome he was, so I playfully pounced on him again. Unfortunately, he held on to me, so I went underwater with him. We came back up laughing like idiots.

"I'm pretty hungry. We should get some lunch," said Renee.

Luke and I immediately stop laughing, and darted out of the water. I put my shorts back on, and walked to the food table. I grabbed a hamburger, a hot dog, a small bag of chips, and some coke. I looked at Luke's plate, and gawked at what he had.  
He had a hamburger, three hot dogs, half a watermelon, a big bag of chips, and a large root beer. He saw me staring, and chuckled.

"What? I'm surprised that the bottom-less pit didn't grab the whole table."

"Well I don't grab a lot of food when there are other people eating."

Luke smiled, and we sat down on our towels. Renee and Toby placed themselves next to me, and Anissa and Jin sat down next to Luke.

I felt the sun beat against my back as I ate. By the time I finished my lunch, Luke was laying on his back with his eyes closed, already done. I smiled and blushed at the sight.  
He looked so peaceful.

"Hey guys," Toby started. "Do you wanna play volleyball? I just found a court near the lighthouse."

"Awesome!" Luke exclaimed as he shot up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
"Come on, let's go!"

We ran across the beach to the lighthouse, racing over the hot sand. When we got there,  
we scattered onto different sides of the court. The teams were separated into boys against girls: Me, Anissa, and Renee against Luke, Jin, and Toby.

I served the ball, and Toby hit it back. Renee bounced it back to their side, but no one got to it, so our team got a point. served this time, and he hit it pretty high. But thankfully,  
I jumped and hit it back with my head. Then Luke spiked the ball, and we didn't get to save it, so the boys got a point.

I served again, hitting it with all my strength, and Luke hit it back, so I spiked it back twice as hard as he did. The sand flew up as the ball made contact with the ground. After a couple hours, a boom went off in the background. We all stared at the sky with our mouths open.

"The fireworks are starting!" Anissa announced.

I dropped the ball, and everyone rushed back to the other end of the beach. I put my shirt back on and buttoned it as quick as I could. I headed towards the blanket I set out before,  
but Luke pulled on my arm and turned me around.

"I know the best place we can watch the fireworks. Let's go." He motioned for me to follow him.

I smiled, and he led me to the end of the dock. We sat down with our legs hanging off the edge. I stared up at the sky as the fireworks began. Luke intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed and my smile grew.

Fireworks of many different colors went off. They even made the fireworks into shapes.  
In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Luke was staring at me. I looked at him and blushed.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled. He leaned closer to me until our faces were only an inch apart, then he kissed me.  
His lips were soft and tasted like watermelon. But I didn't feel sparks. I felt fireworks. The kiss lasted about five more seconds, then we pulled away.

I blushed and looked down, grinning. I looked back up and saw that Luke grinning and blushing,  
too. I looked into his golden orbs, and got butterflies in my stomach. We turned our attention back to the fireworks.

When the firework display was over, Luke walked me home. When we got to my door, Luke leaned in and gave me another kiss. I smiled and he blushed.

"Well...good night," he said.

"Good night," I replied. I was about to open my door, when I remembered, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I got you a _very_ special present for your birthday."

Luke's eyes lit up. "What is it?" he asked excitedly. I put a finger on my lips and shrugged.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Luke graoned and begged me to tell him. I giggled and said good night again. He waved and left. I entered my house laid my things on the table. I fell back on my bed and sighed. I've never felt more happy in my life! I didn't know how I was ever going to fall asleep.

* * *

**Heyo! Rongirl98 again. Hope you liked the chapter! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Remember to review! Peace!**


	6. Sweet Little Picnic

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the table, and saw that my things were still there. I smiled and hopped out of bed. Last night definately _wasn't_ a dream. I walked to the kitchen to get some toast, and as I passed my calender, I looked at the date.

Summer 8: Luke's birthday. My eyes got bigger, and I rushed to eat my breakfast.

I ran all over the house, trying to brush my teeth, hair, and get dressed quickly. I put on black shorts with a purle tank-top, white sneakers,  
and a black headband in my hair.

I grabbed the perfect mayonnaise out of the fridge, and then I was off. Before I went to the Carpenter's, I went to Chase's house. I knocked, and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a couple minutes, an angry Chase appeared in the doorway.

"What? I was sleeping!" he barked. Man, he was even more grouchy in the morning.

I put my hands on my hips. "Do you remember our deal?"

Chase smirked. "Yep. I do your little deed, and you have to do whatever I say _all_ day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled. "Anyway, just remember to be at Brownie Ranch at 12:00."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned on my heels, and hurried to the Carpenter's. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and it opened almost immidiatley. Dale chuckled at my suprised reaction.

"Hello Angela. Luke's still asleep, but he should be up once he smells the bacon. Do you wanna come in?"

I nodded and walked into the Carpentry. It smelled like a weird mixture between sawdust and bacon. I cringed my nose, and Dale offered me some tea.

I heard someone run down the stairs and yell, "Morning, Pops! Where's the bacon?" I looked up from my drink, and saw Luke standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He noticed me sitting here, and grinned.

"Hey Angie! I didn't know you were here." He walked over to me, and kissed my cheek. I blushed and giggled at the look on Dale's face.

"Are you two...nevermind." he said, turning his attention back to his food.

Luke grabbed a plate full of bacon and sat down next to me. He stared at me before asking, in a fake-suprise voice, "So Angie, what brings you here today?"

I giggled again pulled out the bottle of Perfect Mayonnaise.

"Happy birthday, Luke!" I shouted. His eyes grew bigger and his mouth hung open. He slowly took the mayonnaise out of my hands, then poured it all over his bacon. He grinned and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luke exclaimed happily. "This is an awesome birthday present! You were right. It was special."

I wagged my finger. "That's not your special present, Luke." He gave me a puzzled look. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at Brownie Ranch."

Luke eyes lit up and he nodded. I smiled and got up.

"Good. Well, I'll see you later, then." I waved, and Luke waved back.  
And with that, I left the Carpentry.

* * *

I walked up the hill at Brownie Ranch, holding the picnic basket. When I reached the top, I set the basket down and sat on my knees. I had twenty minutes until Luke would be here. I started unpacking the food in the basket, when I heard someone walking behind me. Oh no. Was Luke here early?

I turned around, and saw that it was Chase, already dressed in his chicken costume. I started laughing my butt off at the sight of him. He looked sillier than I thought he would! He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Be quiet. Just be thankful that I decided to do this for you."

I stopped laughing and turned serious again.

"I'm sorry. You just look so...funny! Luke's gonna love this!"

As if on cue, I saw a blue head in the distance. I told Chase to hide behind Alan's tree. As Chase positioned himself behind the tree, Luke reached the top of the hill. He saw the picnic and smiled.

Everything was on a fire-print blanket that Candace made for me. For lunch, I made Spinach Risotto, for some snacks I made Chocolate Bananas, Banana Pudding, and Rice Balls, and for dessert, I made spinach cake. I also brought a bottle of mayonnaise for Luke. He sat down next to me and gawked at all the food.

"Wow, Angie. This is...this is great. It looks so tasty!" He licked his lips and I giggled.

"That's not the best part," I said. "You haven't seen your special present yet.  
Close your eyes." He closed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Do I get a special birthday kiss?"

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He grinned and said, "So what's my special present?"

I motioned for Chase to come out of behind the tree. He slowly crept in a couple feet behind Luke. "Okay Luke. Turn around." He opened his eyes and turned around, and Chase started dancing and singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Today you are twenty, and who knows what you'll do? Happy birthday to you. You're as loud as a zoo. You look like a monkey, and you smell like one, too."

Chase started running around Brownie Ranch, singing the song over and over. Luke looked at me in amazement as Chase ran off,  
then howled with laughter. I gave him an amused smile.

"I'm guessing you like your present?" I asked him. He nodded, still laughing.  
I giggled, and started putting the Spinach Risotto onto plates.

* * *

After we had our food, we layed down in the grass, looking for clouds that looked like animals.

"There's a bunny." I said, pointing at the sky. Luke squinted, and said, "It looks more like a deformed seahorse." We laughed and continued searching.

"There's a monkey-looking...thing," said Luke.

I looked at where he pointed, and raised an eyebrow. "I think it's a two-headed person."

Luke chuckled. He turned his head to look at me. "Angie?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." I looked at him straight in the eye. "Are you serious?" I asked, unable to beleive he'd want to go out with me.

He nodded. "I'm dead serious. I love how you can always make me laugh, and that you don't care how silly I can be, and you stick up for me when people say I'm stupid or too loud or something. You're my best friend, but I want to be more than friends. And I know it might-"

I jumped on him and kissed him full on the lips before he could finish his sentence.  
When we pulled away, he looked into my chocolate-brown eyes. He blinked a couple times, then smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." he said. I giggled and he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Awww! They're _finally _together! Sorry for making you guys wait, it's been a busy weekend. Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember to review! Next chapter should be up in about...2-3 days? Can you guys wait that long? Hope so. Anyway, PEACE!**


	7. New Coop and Surprises

It's been a week since Luke and I officially started going out, and it's been going great. We've spent almost every minute of everyday with each other. Toby and Renee even started going out, so we all went on double-dates for lunch. Luke and I really like each other, and no one could've stopped that.

While I was out watering my crops, I heard a stampede behind me. I raised my head in alarm, and turned around to see Luke running at top speed to me. He got near my house, then he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. I dropped my watering can and rushed over to him. I helped him back up, and chuckled.

"Luke, you're so clumsy," I commented. He whined, and I gently pushed his shoulder. Luke dusted himself off, then looked over my farm.

"You should get a chicken coop!" He exclaimed. "Then you could make mayonnaise and give it to me!"

I smiled as he finished his sentance. Then I sighed and shook my head. "Can't afford a coop. Besides, I don't have enough lumber and material stone for one."

Luke waved it away with his hand. "Are you forgetting that I'm a carpenter?"

"Carpenter apprentice," I corrected. "Same difference," said Luke. "I can still build one.  
I'll even do it for free. Just call it 'helping a girlfriend in need.'"

"In need of what? A lifetime supply of mayonnasie?" I asked, giggling. "I don't even _like_ mayonnaise." Luke shrugged and beamed.

"Then I guess you'll have to give it all to me! I'll be right back!" He ran off before I could reply. I guess I'm getting a coop. Well, I'll make more money with it. I picked my watering can off the ground, and resumed watering my crops.

After only ten minutes, Luke came back with a wagon full of wood, and started working.  
I thought of making some lunch for later, but then I remembered: I'm a terrible cook. I sighed and decided we would just have lunch at the Sundae Inn.

While Luke worked on the coop, I told him almost everything that happened to me after he moved. My grades, my other friends, relationships I might have had, all that stuff. After two hours had passed, Luke was finally done with the coop.

I marveled at his finished work, and gave him a big hug. He blushed while I thanked him about a million times.

"It was no problem," he said sheepishly. "Don't sweat it. Now all you have to do is get a chicken and a mayonnaise-maker, and you're all set!" Then his stomach growled. "Man, what time is it? I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!"

Luke grabbed my hand and we walked to the Sundae Inn. When we entered, I saw someone new standing at the top of the stiars. She had red hair tied in a bun, and she was wearing a purple belly dancer outfit. It was very short and revealing, even for a belly dancer costume.

Luke looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His face was as white as snow and his jaw was dropped.

"Uh, Angie? Maybe we should...go eat somewhere...else," he said, shakily.

"Why?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uhh...I'm not in the mood for Inn food?"

I gave him a 'seriously?' look and crossed my arms. "What's the _real_ reason?"

"Uhh," he started. "Well-" "Hiya! Follow me to your table!" Miya interrupted. She lead us to the table right next to the bottom of the stairs. When we sat down, Luke started looking around nervously.

"Okay, Luke, what's the matter?" I asked. I was worried, creeped out, and a little suspicious.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted once again when the red-haired girl put her hands on the table and smiled at Luke.

"Hi Lukey!" She said. "How have you been? I've missed you _so_ much." She ended her sentence with a pout, then she got closer to Luke.

"Excuse me?" I asked, putting emphasis on the 'cuse'. She turned and scowled.

"What?" she snapped. I crossed my arms and glared at her. "Why are you flirting with _my_ boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" she asked, surprised. She looked at Luke and said, "Wow, Lukey. You've lowered your standards." The red-head quickly looked at me, then back at Luke. " I mean, seriously? A _farmer_? And an ugly one, too."

I quickly stood up and pounded my hands against the table. "At least I don't dress like a slut, you bitch."

The girl gasped. Luke looked back and forth between me and the belly dancer, then got out of his seat, too. He grabbed my wrist and ran out the door, taking me with him.

"Okay, who the _hell_ was that chick?" I asked angrily. Luke sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Well, I guess there's no hiding it now. When I was sixteen, Selena, that chick, and I dated. But I broke up with her about five months later because she was so demanding and only cared about herself. I wanted to be with someone more caring and funnny...like you."

He smiled warmly, and I smiled back. "But...she's so much prettier than me," I said. "Besides my personality, how could you prefer _me_ over _her_?" Luke grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Angie. You're one hundred times prettier than she is. You're the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out." I blushed and grinned at him.

"You mean it?" I asked. Luke nodded. I looked into his golden orbs, and kissed him. Then I pulled away and said, "You're mine. Don't forget that." Luke laughed and nodded, and I kissed him again.

* * *

**Gah! Sorry for the swearing! It just fit the situation! Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading! And I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON, by the way. Just thought I'd add that. Anywho, reviews, people! I need 'em! Don't forget to hit that little review button right down there and type something. The first one to review(after I post this chapter) gets a shout-out! PEACE!**


	8. Pretty Little Liars

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 of An Old Flame. I hope you like it! And I shall give a shout out to *drumroll* Numbahh44 for being the first one to review after Chapter 7! Woo, party! *throws confetti* Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Selena's P.O.V.

'_Hmm...So Luke's with someone else now, is he? Not for long. I'll make these two break up faster than a champion NASCAR driver_,' I thought as I was walking through Waffle Town. '_But how, Selena? How?_'

My eyes lit up with an idea, and I rushed to the farmer girl's house. I knocked on her door, and she appeared in the doorway in a couple seconds.

Angela's P.O.V.

I opened the door and saw Selena standing there. I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

She cleared her throat and looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have flirted with Luke, or said that you were ugly. It was wrong, and I am completely and utterly sorry."

I raised my eyebrows at her. She was actually apologizing to me? I slightly smiled and nodded.

"Wow, Selena. That's very...nice of you to say. I accept your apology." I held out my hand to her. "I'm Angela." She smiled back and shook my hand. "I'm Selena, but I guess you already knew that. Hey, I'm throwing a party at the Sundae Inn tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come!" I said cheerfully. Just because she's Luke's ex-girlfriend, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right? Or acquaintances, at least. She was being nice, so I should be nice.

"Great," she said. "Be there at around 7:45. You should always come to a party fasionably late."

I nodded. "Okay. See ya'!" "See ya'!" She waved and walked away. I smiled and walked out of my house, closing the door behind me. I decided to go buy a chicken, so I started walking to Brownie Ranch.

Maybe Selena's not as bad as Luke said she was. I mean, she apologized and invited me to a party, so she couldn't be that bad. I stopped by Souffle Farm on the way so I could buy more seeds.

"Hey Angela," Anissa greeted when I walked in. "Hey Niss." She smiled and shook her head at the nickname I gave her. "What do you need?" "Uhh, I'd like three bags of corn seeds, five bags of tomato seeds, and two bags of onion seeds, please."

Anissa grabbed the seeds from the shelf behind her, and handed them to me. I thanked her, and gave her the money.

"So how are you and Luke?" she asked.

"Three words." I said, wiggling three fingers. "Fan-tas-tic. So...have you and Dr. Jin gotten together yet?"

Anissa blushed and smiled. "Well, we're not a couple yet, but I'm having dinner at his house tonight."

"Awesome! Try and get that kiss from him."

Anissa chuckled. "You can leave now."

"Aw, but I'd much rather talk about you and Jin kissing!" "Go!" She demanded, grinning. "Jin and Anissa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I sang playfully. She walked from behind the counter and started pushing me out the door.

"Aw, okay. I'll go. But don't act like you don't wanna kiss him." Anissa blushed even more, and started laughing.

"Bye, Angela," she said. "Bye-bye!"

She closed the door, and I skipped away, laughing. I bought a chick at Brownie Ranch, and named her Rose. Hanna gave me a little container to put her in, like the one's you put dog and cats in when you're traveling, but smaller. When I was walking back home, Luke ran into me. Literally.

"Ow," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry," Luke said sheepishly. He helped me up and I gasped. Oh my goddess, Rose! I looked around desperately, and found the container lying a couple feet away, with the little chick chirping. I peered inside to see if she was okay. She was fine, just a little scared.

I sighed with relief, and looked back at Luke. He smiled widely and put his hands up.

"Uhh...I'm sorry?" He said, probably thinking I would yell at him. I giggled and hugged him.

"It's okay," I said. "Just be thankful that Rose wasn't hurt."

Luke pulled away and smiled. "So you got a chick? That's great! Now you need to get a mayonnaise maker."

I laughed and gently pushed him. He chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight at the Sundae Inn?"

I bit my lip. "Actually, Luke, I can't. I'm going to a party at the Sundae Inn tonight."

"Well, how about we both go to the party?"

I looked around nervously. I couldn't tell him that the party was being hosted by Selena. He'd go crazy and tell me not to go. "Well, it's an all-girls party," I lied. "You know, like a slumber party, but no one is sleeping over."

Luke's grin turned into a frown. "Oh... Well I hope you have fun," he said, disappointed.

"I'll try. Bye, Luke." I waved my hand, and continued walking. I sighed when I reached my house. I let Rose out of her container-thing, and into the coop. I slowly opened my door, and looked at the time: 7:04. I dropped my seed bags and rushed into the shower. I gotta get ready for the party!

Luke's P.O.V.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I watched Angela leave. Then I started to walk back to my own house. I pushed open the doors, walked through the shop, and noticed a letter with my name on the coffee table. Curious, I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Luke,_

_Meet me at the Sundae Inn at 7:30. I have something very important I want to tell you._

_Love, Angie xoxo_

I blushed and smiled when I finished reading. This _must_ be why she declined my invitation for dinner. She wasn't really going to a party. She had plans of her own for us!

I sniffed my armpits and looked down at myself. I had sawdust all over my jeans, there was a mayonnaise stain on my shirt, and my pits reeked. I better freshen up. I rushed into my room and looked at the time: 7:04. Yeesh! I've gotta hurry!

* * *

I strode proudly to the Sundae Inn. I was wearing a fresh new shirt, clean jeans, and I put on some cologne, which I rarely use. I walked in, and gaped at the scene.

There were candles and rose petals everywhere, and the lights were dimmed. In the center of the room, there was a table with a silky white tablecloth, and lying down on that table was..._Selena_?

"Hi Lukey," she said, propping up her elbows and resting her head in her hands.

My face paled, and I started walking backwards, but before I could reach the door, Selena hopped off the table and ran to me. She grabbed my shirt, dragged me to the table, and made me sit down on a chair next to it. She sat on my lap and gave me a sly smile.

"You know," she said. "You're a _great_ guy, Luke. You don't desrve a plain old farmer-girl who won't be able to please you. You deserve a girl who can give you what you want and more." Selena inched closer to my face. "You need someone with _great_ looks, a _hot_ body, and _tremendous_ talent." her face moved so close to mine that I could feel her hot breath on my lips. "Someone...like me."

She crashed her lips against mine, right as the door opened, with a brown-haired girl standing in the doorway.

* * *

***GASP* Oh. My. Goddess. _What_ will happen next? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I put up all of the chapter I originally planned to put up, you guys would be reading forever. Anywho, read the next chapter to find out what happens next! And thank you all for reviewing!**


	9. I'm in A ChickFlick

Angela's P.O.V.

I skipped cheerfully to the Inn. I was wearing a blue sleeveless dress that went to my knees, and matching strappy high heels.  
I put on some blue mascara to make my eyes pop, and cherry lipstick.

This was my first party since I've been here, and I was excited. Even if it was hosted by Selena. Maybe we could actually be friends. She doesn't seem that bad, and she was nice to me this morning, so she couldn't be like Luke described her.

I opened the large doors, and gasped at what I saw: Luke. With Selena sitting on his lap. _Kissing_ her. She pulled away and smirked at me.

"Sorry, girl. I guess Luke wants a _real_ woman instead," she said. She threw her head back and laughed. Luke's eyes widened.

I looked at him with disgust, tears forming in my eyes. "You son of a...YOU JERK!"

He stood up, causing Selena to fall to the floor. "No, Angie, it's not what it-" "JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" I darted out of the Inn crying. Instead of running to my house, I ran to Maple Lake District, in the direction of the Ganache Mine District.

**(I don't know why, but I imagine "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 playing. The music just seems to fit this moment. Once again,**  
**I don't know why.)**

I needed to talk to Renee. I was half-way across, when my heel broke, and I fell. I didn't get up. Instead, I just layed there in the mud, crying my eyes out. It started to rain, too, to make matters worse, like in those chick-flicks when the main character starts to cry. I felt like I was in my own  
chick-flick. I find a guy who seems perfect, but then he cheats on me with a filthy slut. After what felt like hours, but was only a couple minutes, I heard steps behind me.

"Are you okay?" A calm but quiet voice asked. I looked up to see Toby standing over me. I looked back down and shook my head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I closed my eyes and nodded. I sat up against the nearest tree, and Toby sat down in front of me. I slowly  
spoke in between sobs.

"I-I just...I just saw Luke...a-and he was...he was k-kissing S-S-Selena," I told him. I bit my lip and held back some tears. I didn't like people see me cry, unless they were my best friends. Like Luke...was. Toby looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Luke," he said. "And I know he wouldn't do something like this."

"But I saw-"

"Selena kissing _him_. It's Selena we're talking about. And if there's anything I know about her, it's that she's a selfish and immature whore. Luke was miserable while they were together. Do you _honestly_ think that Luke would kiss someone else while he's with you? Especially if that someone was someone who made him miserable?"

I looked down and shook my head. "No. He...he wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of person. He's too loyal and nice."

"Exactly. Luke would never do _anything_ to hurt you, and you know that."

I sniffled and wiped my red-rimmed eyes. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. I was about to respond, when I heard shouting. I looked to my right, and saw a familiar blue-haired boy running to me at top-speed, calling my name.

"Angie! Angela! I'm sorry!" Luke yelled, waving frantically. I stood up as he got to Toby and I.

Toby looked back and forth from me and Luke, then said, "I"m gonna go now...make it less awkward...bye." And with that, he turned around and walked to his house.

I looked back at Luke, who was staring at me with sorry and hopeful eyes.

"Angela, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. Selena kissed _me_, and she had me kind of...trapped. I thought it was _you_ I was going to meet, not her."

"Why would you think that? I told you I was going to a party."

"Yeah, but...I thought that was just an excuse, 'cause when I read the note-"

"Wait, what note?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't you leave the note telling me to meet you at the Sundae Inn?"

"No," I said. I glared at the spot next to Luke. "That Selena. She must've left the note and invited me to a fake party. Oh, we have to get back at her! We could-"

"Angie! Selena doesn't matter right now. What matters is us."

"But, Luke, she tried to break us up!"

"But she didn't break us up...Did she?"

I looked into his amber orbs. Did she? I sighed and shrugged. After a minute, I opened my mouth to say something, but Luke interrupted me.

"Listen, Angie. Before you say if were through or not, I just want you to know that you're the most amazing person alive. You're funny,  
sweet, fun, smart, and you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Even when you're in a drenched dress, have smeared makeup, and covered in mud, it's the most beautiful sight. Just seeing you're smile warms me up. Even when I'm in the most foul of moods, hearing you laugh makes my whole world light up. _Please_ don't leave me."

My mouth hung open slightly. He actually felt that way about me? I was silent while soaking this in, and Luke seemed to take that the wrong way.  
He put his hands up and said, "It's okay. I understand. You don't ha-" I jumped into his open arms and kissed him.

Luke wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck, deepening the kiss. It continued to rain around us, making us soaking wet, but we didn't care. All we needed was to be right here in each others arms. I thought about what happened between us since I moved here while we kissed.

'_I really am in a chick-flick, aren't I? 1. I was reunited with the perfect guy. 2. The perfect guy and I got together. 3. A jealous ex tries to split us._  
_4. Now we're kissing in the rain._' I smiled and continued to make out with my perfect chick-flick boyfriend.

* * *

**Aaww! Kissing in the rain. One of the most romantic things ever(in my opinion, at least)! Anyway, thanks for reading! Probably not the ending(of the chapter) you were expecting, though, right? I bet you were thinking they were gonna say 'I love you' to each other. Nope! Not yet! :) Anywho, I shall now give shout-outs! I give a shout-out to yuseirulez34, for being the first to review after I posted chapter 8, and to lollipopdiego, for posting the 15th review! Woo-hoo, party! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. PEACE! xD**


	10. Scrapbook Hearts

I sighed as I looked at all the boxes I had to unpack. My aunt just sent the rest of my stuff, and there must have been hundreds of boxes full of clothes, knick-knacks, and some furniture. There were boxes on the floor, on the kitchen counter, on the table, and even on my bed. I had no  
idea I had so much stuff! It's a good thing I got my house upgraded yesterday.

I put a hand on my forehead, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it, avoiding every box. When I opened it, I saw Luke standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Angie!" He greeted. I smiled and he gave me a big hug. It's been two days since the Selena incident, but Luke and I haven't acted any different. We still laugh and hang out like we did before Selena tried to split us. "You got any plans for today?"

I let him in, and motioned at the boxes taking over my house. "Unpacking," I answered. "My aunt just sent me the rest of my stuff that I left at her house." Luke nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, do you need any help?" he asked. I sighed with relief.

"Do I ever. Will you please help me?"

He nodded and grinned. "Of course! You're my girlfriend, and I'm there for you. Maybe we could get more people to help to make it more fun!"

I shook my head and said, "Renee and Toby are on a date somewhere, Anissa has to watch Taylor, Kathy went mining with Owen, and Candace has work. Jin's busy at the clinic, Calvin and Pheobe are exploring in the mine, and I don't think either Bo or Maya want to help."

Luke shrugged and looked around. "Well then, we have a lot of unpacking to do!"

* * *

"Phew!" Luke said as he sat down on my new blue couch. "That was _a lot_ of work! Thank goddess we're done!"

"And now we can eat," I said. I put a plate of mashed potatoes and steak in front of him, and sat down next to him. Luke picked up his plate and sniffed it, and I protested. "Aw, come on, it's microwavable food!"

Luke looked at me. "But it's from _your_ microwave. Who knows what could've happened to it while it was in there." I chuckled and pushed his shoulder, which made him smile. "Ah, the famous shoulder-push. You've done it to me so many times, that it doesn't hurt anymore. Not that it hurt that much before."

"Shut up and eat your crappy food," I grumbled. He laughed, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey look, there's still one more box," he said, pointing at the corner. Yep, there was still one tiny box. I walked over to it, and opened it up. When I saw what was inside, I smiled and motioned for Luke to come. Inside, there were things from when Luke and I were kids. Little things he gave me, stuff we made, and the scrapbook that held all out pictures.

I picked up the scrapbook, and showed it to Luke. He grinned, and opened it. The first picture was of a six-year-old Gill crying with wet pants, while Luke and I were rolling around in the background, laughing.

~_Flashback_~

_"Do you have the thing connected?" Luke asked me. I nodded and showed him. We had our prank ready for Gill, and I thought it was awesome._

_I heard footsteps, and gasped. "He's coming!"_

_Luke and I hurried behind a bush as Gill came. We had small speakers hidden around the park,_ _that were connected to a microphone we were going to speak in._

_"Gill...Gill...we're coming for you, Gill," Luke whispered in the microphone in a demon voice. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Gill looked around, scared._

_"H-Hello?" he asked weakly._

_I took the mic from Luke and said, "We know who you are, Gill. And we're going to get you."_

_Gill's eyes started filling with tears. "W-Who are you? W-What do want?"_

_"We want your brain!" Luke exclaimed into the mic. Then Gill started crying, and screamed, "NO! You can't have my brain! It's my brain!" Luke laughed evilly, and Gill's pants got darker. We started rolling around in the grass, cracking up,_ _and the camera we set up flashed and took a picture of Gill._

_He noticed the flash, and wiped his eyes. He looked around, and saw Luke and I. "You...you two are so dead!"_

_"Catch us if you can, Gilly!" I exclaimed. We hurried up, and Gill started chasing us around the park._

~_Flashback Ends_~

Luke started rolling around on the floor, while I turned the page. On the right, there was a picture of Luke and I at the amusement park. Luke had his arm around my shoulder, and he was covered in vanilla milkshake.

~_Flashback_~

_"Okay kids, stand together," Dale instructed as he held the camera in front of us. Luke and his family took me to the amusement park for my sixth birthday. We stood up against the wooden fence behind us, and Luke put his arm around my shoulders. "Now smile big."_

_I smiled as wide as I could. I was having a really good time. It was my first time here, so Luke showed me all of his favorite rides, and I was pretty tired. But yet, I couldn't wait to go on another ride. Dale pulled the camera away from his face, and furrowed his eyebrows._

_"Uh, honey?" he asked Luke's mom. "Which button do I press?" The woman rolled her golden eyes, and walked over to help her husband._

_"You press this one, dear," she answered, smiling. Just then, someone on the rollercoaster above dropped their milkshake,_ _and it spilt all over Luke.  
His hair and the front of his shirt was covered in vanilla. His mom and I roared with laughter, and Luke got a look of disgust on his face, right as Dale took the picture._

_"Eww!" Luke exclaimed. He wiped some milkshake off of his shirt, while his mom and I continued to laugh._

~_Flashback Ends_~

I snickered as I remembered that day. Luke stuck his tongue out at me and pointed at the picture on the left. It was of Luke and I slow dancing. I was standing on his toes, and he was biting his lip in pain.

~_Flashback_~

_"Ugh, I can't believe my mom made me come here," Luke complained. His mom's friend was having a ballroom party, and she brought us. She made Luke dress in a tuxedo, and I was dressed in a pink ruffled dress. He tugged on his bow tie, and sat down. "I'm so bored! There's_ nothing_ to do but eat."_

_"We could dance," I suggested._

_"Do you know how to ballroom dance?"_

_I shook my head. "No, but you could teach me." Luke's mom has been teaching him how to dance ever since she was invited._ _Luke shrugged and stood up, holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he helped me up. We walked over to the dancefloor._

_"Okay, so...what now?" I asked, looking around._

_"Uhh, you put your hand on my shoulder and then I put mine...on your waist," he answered, blushing. I blushed, too, and did what he told me to. He put his hand on my waist and added, "And now we...dance."_

_We stepped to the side, then turned, and stepped forwards. I stepped on his toes, and he yelped. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. We continued to dance, and I kept bumping into him and stepping on his feet._

_"You know," he started. "Why don't you just stand on my toes while I do the moving?"_

_I shrugged and stood on his toes, like I would with my dad. He whimpered in pain, and bit his lip. "Ow, _not_ a good idea."_

_Dale and his wife saw us dancing, and came over._

_"Aw, Dale, look," she said, pointing at us. "Where's the camera? We have to take a picture!" Dale pulled the camera out of her purse, which he was holding, and gave it to her. "Okay, smile!"_

_I grinned, but Luke was still biting his lip when she took the picture. "Aw, we're gonna keep this picture forever," Luke's mom said, grinning happily at us._

~_Flashback Ends_~

"I had bruises on my feet for a week!" Luke complained.

"It was still cute," I said, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned the page, and gasped. On the right, there was a photo of Luke and I outside, covered in mud. "Remember that day?"

"Do I ever," Luke replied, shaking his head.

~_Flashback_~

_I sighed as I looked out my window._

_"What's the matter, Angie?" Luke asked me. We were spending the day at my house, since we're always at Luke's house._

_"It's raining," I replied sadly. He walked over to where I was, and patted my head._

_"Aw, it's okay, little Angie. The rain won't last long," he reassured me. I looked into his golden eyes, and gave him a 'seriously'_  
_look._

_"They weather-people said that the rain would last all day."_

_Luke shrugged. "Well then, let's make the most of it. Let's go play in the rain!" I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"But we'll get wet."_

_"So what? Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and ran out the door. As soon as we stepped outside, I got soaked. Luke let go of me, and ran around my front yard. Man, it was muddy. There where huge puddles of mud everywhere. I jumped in a puddle, and splashed mud everywhere, including of Luke. I started laughing at him._

_"Oh, that's it! You're in trouble now!" He threatened._

_"Can't catch me!" I called as I ran away. He chased me all around the yard for about an hour, when he finally caught me._

_"Ahhh! Let me go! Let me go!" I shouted as he picked me up._

_"Nope! You deserve your punishment," he argued._

_He carried me bridal-style with trouble while I kicked my feet in the air. When we got to a deep mud puddle, he finally dropped me._  
_Literally. The puddle was deep enough that it didn't hurt, but I was dirty and covered in brown mush. Luke howled with laughter, and I threw some mud at him. It landed on his face, which made me laugh, too._

_"Oh, you're getting it!" He exclaimed. He kicked some mud on me, and I stood up. I got two handfuls of mud, and threw it. For another hour, we flung mud at each other. Unfortunately, my parents came back from the store, and saw us covered head-to-toe in mud._

_"Oh...my...goodness..." said my mom. Then her expression brightened and she said, "Dave, where's the camera? I have to take a picture of this!"_

_My dad ran in the house, then came back out with the camera in his hands. He quickly handed it to my mom, who said, "Smile!" and snapped the picture. She showed my dad the picture, and they both started laughing._

_"What?" I asked. "We can't look _that_ silly"_

_Luke observed me, then busted out laughing with my parents. I looked around with a confused look on my face. "What?..._What_?"_

~_Flashback Ends_~

I looked closer at the picture, then started laughing, in the same way my parents and Luke did. Luke looked closer at it, too, and grinned.

"Even when I'm covered in mud, I'm _still_ hot," he said, which made me laugh harder.

"You can be so big-headed sometimes, you know that?" I asked, after calming down a little.

"What?" Luke asked, pouting. "Okay, you look hot, too."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile, which he returned. I looked back at the picture, then said, "If we were the age we are now when that happened, it would've been a great time to make a move."

Luke smirked and riased an eyebrow seductively. "What, like this?" He put a finger under my chin and lifted it up, then softly kissed me. I pulled away a little, and giggled.

"Yeah, something like that," I said. Then he kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. I laid down against the floor, and Luke layed on top of me, and we continued to kiss each other. A couple minutes passed, when there was a knock on the door. I opened my eyes, and rolled Luke off of me. Dusting myself off, I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it, I saw a very happy Renee, and a blushing Toby.

"Hey Renee!" I said cheerfully. She squeeled in response and held out her hand, where there was a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I'm getting married!" She exclaimed. We screamed like thirteen-year-old fan-girls, and I hugged her.

"Oh, Renee! I'm so happy for you! You and Toby are _such _a great couple!" I told her. I really was happy for my best friend, even though I was a little jealous. She and Toby had been going out as long as Luke and I had, and they're already engaged. Luke came up behind me and out a hand on my shoulder, grinning widely.

"Cangrats, guys!" He said. "So when's the wedding?"

"On the twenty-sixth," Toby answered calmly.

"That's only eight days away," I commented. Today was the eighteenth of Summer. I know that they've only been dating for about eleven days,  
but a lot of people rush into marriage here, apparently. I heard that Craig proposed to Ruth after only five days, who knows how many years ago.  
"You're gonna be planning 24/7!"

"Well," Renne says. "Anissa, Kathy, and Candace are helping us plan, and I was hoping you would, too."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course! Anything for my best friend."

Renee beamed. "Great! And since you're my best friend, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

I put a hand over my mouth and squeeled. Then I started jumping up and down, and hugged her again. "Heck _yeah_, I'll be your maid of honor!"

This was going to be a tiring eight days, helping Renee and Toby plan their wedding. But it would be worth it to see my best friend be happy with the love of her life.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! I hear wedding bells! Too bad they're not for Luke and Angela. :( In due time, my little grasshoppers. In due time. So anyway, I want to thank you guys _so much_ for reading it. And an extra 'thank you' to the reviewers! It means a lot to when you guys review, and I love reading all of them! So, I'm going to give a shout-out to the _very first_ reviewer of this story: blue-eyed-cow! And another shout-out to the person who helped me think of this chapter: horseridersierra! Next chapter shall be up whenever I get to it. PEACE! xD**


	11. The 100 Dresses

I let out a sigh as I plopped onto Renee's couch. Renee, Anissa, Kathy, Candace and I were over at Renee's house planning her wedding. It  
was only yesterday that Renee told me she was getting married, so we only have one thing planned, and that's who's making the food. Maya offered, but Renee said that her cooking should be used for _super_ special occasions.

"Like funerals," Kathy muttered to me, which made me laugh. So instead, we asked Chase to do it, and he agreed.

Renee stood at the front of the room, and shushed everyone. When we all got quiet, she started speaking.

"Okay, guys. We have a lot to do. First of all, what should we do about the dresses?"

"Well," Candace started, holding out a notebook. "I have some ideas on what the dresses should look like. All I need is for you guys to choose what you want to wear, and then I'll make them."

Everyone crowded around the notebook, as Renee flipped through pages.

"Wow, Candace. These are really good," I commented. Candace blushed and thanked me.

"Ooh, that one's really nice," Renee said, pointing at one and showing it to Candace. "Can I have that one for my wedding dress?"

It was a strapless white dress with sparkles at the very top. The skirt was ruffled, and went all the way to the floor. The veil trailed from a little tiara, and went to the floor, just like the dress. It was a very pretty dress, but a little too ruffled for me. Candace nodded, then put a check mark on the page.

The rest of us continued to look through the many dresses. We were all bridesmaids, but I was the maid of honor, so I would be wearing a different dress than them. Although, everyone's dress color would be blue, in honor of the waters Toby loved to fish in. Kathy spotted a dress she liked, and showed Candace.

It was a peacock-blue dress that ended just above the feet, with lacey straps. It seemed good enough for everyone to wear. They all had to wear the same dress, so they needed to agree on whatever dress they were wearing. The dress Kathy liked was revealing enough for her, considering what she usually wears, but it didn't show too much, which was good for oh-so shy Candace.

Anissa looked at the design, and smiled. Apparently she liked it too. Candace thought for a moment, then slowly nodded and put a check mark on the page.

"Okay, Angela," Renee said. "Now you need to pick _your_ dress."

I took the notebook from Kathy, and browsed through it. There were a lot of great dresses, but only one that really caught my eye. I sat  
down next to Candace on the couch, and showed her the dress I wanted. It was a royal blue dress that went to the knees, and was sleeveless. Simple, but I liked it. Candace smiled, and nodded, before putting a check mark on the page.

"Okay, now that we have that solved," Renee says, turning to Anissa. "Anissa, do you want to do the flowers?"

Anissa beamed at her, and nodded. "I'd love to! How about Sunflowers? I know they're your favorite."

"Great!" Renee exclaimed.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Wait, shouldn't you and Toby agree on the flower?"

Renee cocked her head to the side, then chuckled. "Well if he gets to choose the food, then I get to choose the flower."

"Good point," I replied, nodding. She nodded, too, and continued talking.

"Next discussion matter...haha, listen to me. I sound so business-y. Anyway, who wants to do the invitations?"

"I'll do it," I volunteered. "Who's invited?"

"Well," Kathy started. "The church has eight bench-thingies, and each one holds two people. So, there can be sixteen people invited, unless she wants some people to stand. In which case, she could invite about twenty-four people."

Renee thought for a minute, then snapped. "Okay then. I know Toby wants his family and Pascal to come, so that's one and a half benches, then I have to invite my parents and Gray, so that equals three benches..."

I wrote down everyone that was invited, and figured out who would sit with who. On the left side, there would be Ozzie and Paolo in the front row. Behind them, was Luke and I. Then Owen and Kathy, and in the final row, was Luna and Shelly. On the right side, there was Hanna and Cain in the front row, Gray and Pascal behind them, Anissa and Jin, then Julius and Candace. The eight standing were going to be Maya, Chase, Craig, Ruth, Taylor, Chloe, Bo, and Dale.

"So, I have to make twenty-four invintations?" I asked Renee. She nodded, and Kathy's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, you should make each one have a different design!" she exclaimed. "That way, they're not all the same, and we can tell which invintation goes to who with out looking inside!"

Renee grinned. "That's a good idea! Do you think you could do that, Ange?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Of course! How hard can it be to come up with twenty-four designs? Cupcake-makers do it all the time."

"Great!" She replied. Kathy raised a hand, and Renee pointed at her.

"Can we talk about the most important thing now?"

"The decorations?" Anissa asked.

"The cake?" I guessed.

"T-The reception?" Candace questioned.

"Nope!" Kathy said, shaking her head. "The bachelorette party!"

Everyone laughed.

"That's our Kathy! Always thinking about parties and booze!" I joked.

"That was one time, okay?" She defended. She pouted, pretending to be upset, but grinned a couple seconds later, and started laughing with the rest of us.

* * *

**So there's chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it, or at least thought it was tolerable. Sorry it didn't have any Luke in it, but I promise that the next chapter will. And maybe a little scandal. Heehee! It's not the scandal you guys are thinking of, though. Trust me. Anywho, thank you for reading! Please maybe, possibly review! It would mean a lot! Oh, and sorry about my crappy summaries of the dresses.**


	12. iSpy

I walked to the Sundae Inn in my PJ's, holding a fluffy pillow and a sleeping bag. Tonight was the bachelorette party, and we would all be having a slumber party at the Sundae Inn. Renee invited not only Kathy, Anissa, Candace, and I, but all the other girls on the island. Except Selena, of course.

I wore my grey pajama shorts and a white T-shirt. They were pretty comfy, and they kept me from getting too hot. I walked through the doors, and saw everyone else already there. All of the tables were pushed up against the wall opposite of the bar, and there was a sofa and some recliners in their places. There was also a snack table near the stairs. Luna and Maya were arguing over a spot to put their sleeping bag, Pheobe was telling Anissa about something she found in the mines the other day, Kathy was munching on some pretzels at the snack table, and Renee was chatting with Candace on the couch.

"Hey guys!" I said happily, walking over to where Renee and Candace were sitting. They smiled at me, and waved.

"Hey Ange!" Renee squeeled.

"You're finally getting married tomorrow! How do you feel?" I asked.

Renne thought for a moment, the said, "I feel nervous. I can't stop shaking."

"Got that right," said Kathy, walking over to us. "She's been shaking like a chihuaua ever since she got here."

The four of us laughed, then Anissa cupped her hands over her mouth and said, "Okay girls! Gather around!" Once everyone was in a circle around her, she resumed speaking.

"Tomorrow's a very special day-" Renee beamed, and slightly blushed. "-so we have to make tonight special. What do you guys recommend we do first?"

I raised my hand excidetly. "Ooh! We should play 'Even and Odds'!" 'Even and Odds' was a game that Kathy showed me. You get a die, and then roll it. If it's an even number, you have to say something embarrassing that happened to you, and if it's an odd number, you do a dare.

Everyone murmered in agreement, and we started playing. "Since you're getting married tomorrow," I said to Renee. "You get to go first." I handed her the die, and she rolled it across the floor. "Even number! Tell us something embarrassing!"

Renee blushed, then sighed. "Okay. When I was thirteen, Toby and I went swimming in the ocean, and my top came off.  
I had to hide behind the dock so he wouldn't see me while I put it back on, but I think he still saw a little."

Everyone bust out laughing, then Kathy rolled the die. It landed on a five. "Ha! Dare!" Luna shouted. We all thought for a minute, then whispered to each other. Luna smirked. "We dare you to prank call Hamilton."

Kathy sighed, walked over to the counter, and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear, then after a couple minutes, she said in a southern accent, "Howdy partner! Your special cream is ready!...What d'ya mean you don't know? You ordered forty dozen cases of cream...Why would you buy so much, than?...You sure are a weird little feller. Listen, I got a customer wantin' ta buy a box of goat cheese. Call back now, ya' hear?" She hung up the phone, and we all started cracking up.

"'Special cream'?" Maya questioned in between laughs.

"Well, I couldn't say face cream," she answered. "It wouldn't have been as funny as 'special' cream."

We laughed harder, understanding what she meant. "I wonder what the guys are doing?" Pheobe thought out loud.

Luke's P.O.V.

"So," I started. "What should we do?"

Everyone shrugged. We all were hanging out in Toby house, bored out of our minds. You would think that we would have a whole list of things to do for the bachelor party, but we had nothing. "Wanna play 'Blind Chef.?"

'Blind Chef' was one of my favorite games. You grab any food you can get, put it all together, and make someone eat it. I loved putting random foods together to make something disgusting.

"NO!" Chase shouted. "There is _NO WAY_ that I'm going to eat anything weird you guys make!"

I sighed, and sat back in my chair. My eyes lit up as I thought of an idea. "Let's spy on the girls!"

All the guys sat up, suddenly interested. "Yeah, they are having a slumber party at the Sundae Inn," said Owen. "Who knows what they could be doing."

"No!" Gill shouted. His face was a little red with anger.

"Aw, why not Gilligan?" I asked.

"Because! It's wrong, and it would ruin my reputation. And I cannot have a bad reputation when I'm going to be mayor someday."

I put a finger on my chin, and had a fake-thinking expression on my face. "So, if you're going to be mayor someday, then that would mean Waffle Island is gonna become Gilligan's Island?" The rest of the guys laughed, but Gill just sighed.

"If I agree to go with the rest of you, will you shut up?"

"Yes! Now let's go!" I exclaimed, running out the door. The others followed me, and we headed to the Sundae Inn. I quietly crouched below a window, and peeked through.

Angela's P.O.V.

The rest of the game was really fun. Anissa told us how one time when she was sixteen, she talked and flirted with Jin for a long time, then came home and realized her breath smelt like onions. Pheobe said that she wet the bed at her first sleepover(some of us scooted away. "I stopped! It was an accident!" She protested.). Luna had to do the chicken dance, and I had to imitate the mayor. Candace was dared to put on a winter coat and sweatpants for ten minutes. When her time was up, she was sweating like crazy. Finally, Maya told us that she gave Chase a flower when they were little, but there was a bee in the flower, and it stung Chase's nose.

"What should we do now?" I sighed, plopping onto the fluffy couch.

"Wait!" Kathy exclaimed. "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely, and heard faint noises outside. I looked at the window, and saw a flaming bandana. "The boys!"

"They're spying on us!" Renee exclaimed.

"Well," Kathy said, standing up. "If they want to spy, then let's give them something to watch." She opened the window, and said loudly in a seductive voice, "Ahh. That's better. Now we're not going to be all hot and sweaty."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, catching on. "Pillow fight!" I grabbed my pillow, and hit Kathy right in the face.

Maya got up, and smacked Luna upside the head with her pillow. Luna tried to hit her back, but missed and hit Candace instead. Then the battle started. Renne hit Anissa as hard as she could with her pillow, and Pheobe hit the side of my head. I hit her back, and Candace threw a pillow at Luna, but she ducked and it hit Renee.

Maya hit Kathy, and Kathy tackled her. Then they started wrestling on the ground. The rest of us seperated into teams, shouting at the two on the floor.

"Sock her in the mouth, Kathy!" I yelled.

"You can do it, Maya!" Renee encouraged. Finally, Pheobe walked over to the two girls, and pulled them apart.

"Whew," Kathy panted. Her ponytail was out, and one of her boots was off. Maya's dress was ruffled even more than it usually was,  
and her short hair was frizzy and messed up. "Do you girls want some popsicles?"

Everyone cheered, so Kathy stood up, awlked to the fridge at the bar, adn got eight popsicles. She tossed our popsicles from over the counter. I got a cherry one. I started licking it, and heard whining from outside. I smirked, and continued sucking it.

"Mmm, I wish the boys were here," I said loudly. "It would be _so_ fun."

"We're right here!" Luke exclaimed, shooting up. We all looked at him, and smirked. He blushed furiously, and face-palmed.

"Busted," Renee said. The rest of the guys stood up, and slapped Luke's arm.

"Way to go, Luke." Chase complained. "You got us caught."

I walked over to the window, and crossed my arms.

"Uhh..." Luke started. "I can explain."

I smiled, and shut the window. "I'd go away, if I were you," I warned. "'Cause if we see you spying on us again, you guys won't get away so easily."

The boys glanced at each other, and sprinted away. I sighed as I walked back to the group.

"Guys are pigs." Luna said.

"Agreed," everyone else said in unision.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I've been busy with auditions for the Seussical and homework. So anyway, I hope that this chapter was tolerable. I got 'Even and Odds' from Zoey 101, and the prank Kathy did, too. I just changed it a little. Thank you guys so much for reading! Bye-bye! *waves***


	13. Renee's Wedding

"Ready girls?" Renee asked. We were all standing in her living room, ready for the wedding. It was 11:45, and the wedding started at 12:00. Renee's bangs were out of her face and clipped to the side of her head with white butterfly clips. She had on black mascara, a little blush, and lipstick that made her lips an even brighter pink and a little glossy. She had elbow-length gloves, and strappy high heels on to match the dress.

Kathy, Anissa, and Candace all had their hair down with thin strands of silver in them. They had on dark blue mascara on cherry-red lipstick that made they're lips stand out and look a little bigger. They had on peacock-blue sandals with heels that were about two inches thick.

My hair was put into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon and was curled at the end. I was wearing cherry red lipstick and black mascara with some sparkly blue eyeshadow. I had on dark blue heels and royal-blue gloves that ended at my wrists. We looked good, in my opinion. "Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

We all giggled, and headed out of Renee's house. It took fifteen minutes to get to the church, just as we had thought.  
I took my seat next to Luke, and the ceremony started.

"Do you, Toby Leon Waters, take Renee Stanton to be your lawfully wedded wife? For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part." Mayor Hamilton asked.

Toby grinned, then nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Renee Elizabeth Stanton, take Toby Waters to be your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do yo part."

Renee beamed, then whispered, "I do."

"Well then," Hamilton closed his book and smiled cheerfully. "You may now kiss the bride."

Toby grabbed Renee's face in his hands, and planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone clapped and cheered. Luke turned my head to face him, and gave me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I was lost in my own world, just me, Luke, and this kiss. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but I was brought back to reality by a poke in my back. I pulled away from Luke and turned around to see Kathy looking down at us.

"Having fun?" she asked, grinning at us. "The cake's being served. Come outside."

I giggled, and stood up. Luke and I scooted out of the bench, and walked outside. Renee and Toby were standing by the food table near the edge of the hill. Toby had his arms around Renee, and they were about to cut the cake. They dug the knife into the cake, and everyone around them cheered.

"Yeah, cake!" Luke shouted, pumping his fist in the air. I laughed, a guided him to the food table. There were lots of little cookies and cupcakes, and a heck of a lot of fish. There were some rice dishes, too, but Renee was already eating most of them. I put a slice of cake on my plate, along with some cookies. Luke piled his plate high with many slices of cake, cookies, and about half of the table. I chuckled and patted his cheek.

"That's my Luke," I said with a smile. "Eating everything in sight that doesn't eat him first." Luke whined with a cupcake stuffed in his mouth, which made me laugh. He smiled, and we sat down. Owen and Toby walked up to us, laughing and smiling.

"Hey Luke," said Owen. "I was just telling Toby here the benefits of married life. Care to join in the convo? You might need it s-"

"Sure, let's go!" Luke interupted. He stood up, holding his plate, then left with the other two. When they were a couple feet away, he turned around and waved, then turned his attention back to the guys. After a couple minutes, Toby left Owen and Luke and walked over to Renee.

He surprised Renee by hugging her from behind, making her jump. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was him, and gave him a kiss. I smiled at the two. They were so cute together! Kathy cupped her hands around her mouth and told everyone to pipe down.

"Okay everyone, settle down. The married couple will now share their first dance." She ushered Renee and Toby to the middle of the crowd,  
and turned on the music.

**((*Secrets* by One Republic, please! :) ))**

_I need another story. Something to get off my chest._  
_My life gets kind of boring. Need something that I can confess._

Toby placed his hand on Renee waist while Renee put a hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing. They moved back, then to the left,  
and spun in a circle. Maya dragged a scowling Chase near them, and they started dancing, too. Well, Maya was dancing while holding hands with Chase. Chase was sort of just standing there with a bored expression on his face. I sighed, wishing he would give her a chance.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said,_  
_Come by it honestly, I swear, thought you saw me wink, no. I've been on the brink, so_

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice asked beside me. I looked to my left, and saw Luke standing there with a grin. "Are you here alone?"

"No, actually. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to show up," I teased. Luke chuckled.

"Well, may I have this dance while your waiting?" He held out a hand, which I took.

"Absolutely."

_Tell me what you want to hear. Some things were like those years. Sick of all the insincere._  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

Luke and I strode to the 'dancefloor', which has started to fill with dancing couples. Renee was leaning her head on Toby's shoulder while they kind of swayed to the side, Anissa was dancing with Jin nearby, and Kathy was dancing with Owen next to them, a bright smile on her face. She looked over at me and winked. I gave her a thumbs-up, and put my hand on Luke's shoulder. He put a hand on my waist, and intertwined the fingers of his free hand with mine.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and we started dancing.

_This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics ever jump in line._  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

"You've gotten better at dancing," Luke whispered in my ear. "You haven't bumped into me once. Or stepped on my toes.

"What, do you want me to?" I asked. He shook his head vigorously, and I laughed. "My mom made me take lessons when I was twelve. My cousin,  
Maggie, was getting married, so she decided that it was time for me to learn how to dance."

"Well the lessons paid off."

"Yep. Don't need to rest on your feet anymore. I also know how to waltz, salsa, and tango." Luke smiled at me, clearly impressed, and we resumed.

_My god. Amazing how we got this far._  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars who's driving shiny, big, black cars._

_An everyday I see the news. All of the problems that we could solve._  
_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album._  
_Seen it straight to go. I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear. Some things that were like those years. Sick of all the insincere._  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._  
_This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics ever jump in line._  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_Got no reason. Got no shame. Got no family I can blame._  
_Just don't let me disappear. Imma tell you everything,_

I smiled and dug my face into Luke's neck. I breathed in his aroma, wood and vanilla, and nuzzled his neck. He was a great boyfriend, and I was lucky to have him.

_So tell me what you want to hear. Some things that were like those years. Sick of all the insincere._  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._  
_This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics ever jump in line._  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_So tell me what you want to hear. Some things that were like those years. Sick of all the insincere._  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._  
_This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics ever jump in line._  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_All my secrets away._

_All my secrets away._

Luke hugged me as the song ended. I took my face away from his neck, and planted my lips onto his. I liked kissing Luke. His lips were warm and soft, and I feet safe. Every time we kiss, I get a shock through my body just like the first time he kissed me, and each kiss seems better than the last.  
We were interrupted by a loud squeal. I pulled away from him, and looked at a jumping Kathy to my right.

"Sorry to interupt you," she hurriedly said to us. "But can I speak to Ange?"

Luke looked at me and pouted. I gave him a warm smile, and he hung his head. "Go," he said, raising his arm. Kathy squealed grabbed my arm, and dragged me away.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She exclaimed excitedly. I beamed and giggled.

"What? What? What?" I asked int the same tone.

"Owen asked me out!" I grabbed her hands and we started jumping up and down.

"Oh my goddess, you two are so good together! You'll make an awesome couple!"

"I know, right!" She danced in place and I laughed.

Luke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay, you've had her long enough. She's mine now."

I giggled and turned aournd. He gave me a kiss, making me go into my own world again. I was happy here.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if I got the wedding preacher speech thing wrong. I've never been to a wedding. Well, I have, but I was three, so...yeah. I'm going to one in August, so I'll be able to change the thingy if you guys want me to! Although it'l have to wait a couple months...Anyway, hope you guys liked it! The next chapter should be out by...sometime before I'm eighty-six. PEACE! xD**


	14. Fall Farmwork

I sighed and looked at my now empty field as the wind blew through my hair. Today was the first day of Fall. I spent all day yesterday de-weeding my field and sickling my Summer crops, and now I have to spend all day today planting and watering new crops. I re-positioned my rucksack, then set off for Souffle Farm. As I got closer to Prailine Forest, I could hear the echo of an axe hitting against the trunk of a tree.

I smiled, knowing it was Luke. I walked into the forest and followed the sound. After about five minutes, I finally saw him. He was facing away from me, totally focused on the tree he was chopping. I tapped his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. I tapped him again, but he still didn't turn around.

I put my hands on my hips, and shouted, "Luke!" He swiftly turned, swinging his axe in the process. I ducked just in time.

"Oh hey, Angie!" He greeted cheerfully. He saw me glaring at him, and got a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked.

I looked at him with disbelief. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Luke quickly shook his head. "No, I would never try to kill you! You're too special to me!"

I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Aw, you're so sweet! But you owe me now."

Luke sighed and said, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"You have to help me with my farmwork today. I have a big empty field, and it needs to be filled with tons of seeds. So that means a lot of hoeing, planting, and watering. Not to mention feeding the chickens and collecting the eggs." Rose layed some eggs after a week, so now I have four more chickens.

Luke 'pfft-ed' and waved his hand. "Okay. Let's go get some seeds!" He grabbed my hand and swung our arms back and forth. I laughed and we skipped to Souffle Farm singing 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow'.

We burst through the doors, and I announced, "I am here to buy seeds! Gimme seeds, Anissa!"

Anissa rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "No, you're here to buy teddy bears," she said sarcastically.

"Ooh, do you have teddy bears?" I joked.

"What seeds would you like?" Anissa grinned.

"Four bags of yams, four bags of pumpkins, two bags of blue mist flowers, and-"

"Ten bags of spinach!" Luke interrupted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Really?" I asked him, shaking my head. "I was thinking fifteen." Luke's eyes lit up and Anissa grabbed all of the seed bags.

I gave her the money, and Luke and I were on our way. When we got to my farm, I told Luke to pick up the eggs while I plant a few seeds. He shrugged and went into the coop. I managed to plant a few seeds before I got interrupted by a yelp and loud clucks. I worriedly looked over at the coop, where Luke was running out with a chicken on his head, flapping its wings. The rest of my chickens ran out behind him,  
and started running around my farm.

I dropped my watering can and rushed over to help Luke get Lilly off his head. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally managed to pry her off his head. I placed her on the ground, and she ran off to the others. The others seemed to have calmed down, and were now grazing around my field. I sighed and turned to Luke, who grinned nervously and held up and egg.

I giggled, shaking my head, and gave him my hoe and a bag of pumpkin seeds "Plant. Now. I'll handle the chickens." He nodded, and started hacking at the dirt. I sighed, and started feeding my chickens. When Luke was done, he whistled and layed down in the grass.

"Man, Angie," he said. "I didn't know how hard this was. I'm starting to respect you more." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head and put his hands up. "Not that I didn't respect you a whole lot before, I was just sayin'. You have a hard job."  
I slowly nodded and looked around. He did a very good job.

I grinned, and was about to congratulate him when I saw the leaves taking over my lawn. I walked over to him, lied down next to him,  
and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If that's how your going to pay me then I should help you with your farm more often," he said, flashing a smile at me. I smiled back and kissed his lips this time.

"Well you just stay here and rest while I rake the leaves," I said, patting his head. He nodded and I stood up. I dusted myself off, grabbed the rake I kept on the side of my mouth, and started raking all the leaves. Luke told me about the time he, Dale, and Bo went camping when he was thirteen to entertain me.

"...And then when I looked up, I saw this giant hawk, So I told dad to look up. And when he did, the hawk pooped all over his face, and then Bo and I started laughing our butts off! But dad was so steamed! His face was so red and he started yelling at the bird and shaking his fist.  
Then he turned to me and chased me around for an hour!"

I burst out laughing and held my sides. After I finally calmed down, I looked over my work. All the leaves were in a huge pile in the corner of my field, and my lawn was leaf-free. Luke looked at the pile, and jumped up.

"Aw, cool!" He exclaimed. He started running, then leaped into the pile of leaves I just raked. The leaves scattered across my field and lawn,  
like they were before. I gaped at Luke.

"What?" He asked, smiling at me. I uttered gibberish, then sighed. Then I shrugged and jumped in the little pile that was left.

"Woo-hooooooo!" I shouted and I landed in the leaves.

Luke and I laughed, and I looked into his amber eyes. Suddenly, I got a warm feeling in my stomach, my heart started beating about ten times faster, and I could feel my face heating up. What was this? I've never felt this way before. Luke blushed, too, and helped me up. The sun was starting to set in the distance. Wow, I didn't realize it was so late.

"Well," I started. "You've done good work today, young student. You may return to your home."

Luke held out his hand to me and smiled. "Can I walk the teacher home first?"

I giggled and interlocked my fingers with his. We started walking to my door, but we were taking a really long time, walking in slow motion like in a movie when they're showing and awesome and bad-ass character. He gave me a kiss and wished me a good night, then slowly walked back to the carpentry.

I felt sad like I usually do when he left, but this time I felt the need to call him back and hug him. It felt like a part of me was missing as I watched him go. I sighed and walked into my house. After dinner, I went to sleep almost immediately, and dreamt of Luke and his stunning eyes.

* * *

**Heyo! There's chapter 14 for ya, hope you liked it! And thank you all so much, once again, for reading this! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as cute or good as the other ones, but I really didn't know what to write. :p Fail. Anyway, PEACE!**


	15. SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! So, so, so, _so_ sorry it took so long to update! After I found out how to get around the error, it still took me a while to make this chapter, 'cause...well, I couldn't think of what to type. This chapter turned out...eh...in my opinion, but I hope you guys think otherwise. Anywho, enjoy(hopefully)!**

**

* * *

**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said to myself as I walked to the door. I opened it wide to see Candace standing with her usual shy look on her face. I smiled at her and waved. "Oh hi, Candace!"

She smiled back, and bent her head a little lower. "Hi Angela..."

I raised an eyebrow, and tilted my head to the side. "What's the matter, Candace? You look down. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I actually came over for...advice," she answered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said, motioning for her to come inside. "Make yourself at home. I'll make some herb tea."

Candace sat down on the sofa and shook her head. "Oh...you don't have to do that. Really. Y-You don't." I nodded, and sat down beside her.

"Right. My pot makes weak tea. So what do you need help with?"

Candace blushed a little, then turned towards me. "Well...I-I like Julius(I 'aww-ed', which made her blush), and I want him to notice me,  
but I...I don't know what to say to him. I g-get so nervous w-when I'm around him, and I'm afraid I might...I might say something stupid."

I gave her a reassuring smile, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," I told her. "I'm sure he likes you, too. How can he not? You're cute, sweet, talented, honest and really smart. Plus, he can't stop looking at you when you're together." Candace blushed more, but stayed silent, so I continued. "Tell you what: You know the surprise party we're throwing for Renee?" She nodded. "Well, I'll invite Julius, and get you two together."

Candace's face turned even more red and she beamed at me. "Really? Thank you, Angela, oh, _thank you_!" She threw her arms around me, and I giggled and hugged her back.

"So when are we decorating Renee and Toby's house for the party?" she asked, walking to the door and opening it.

"When Toby takes her out for dinner and a walk on the beach," I answered. "So we'll have about an hour and a half to decorate and make the food."

"Okay, good. I-I'll get started on the f-food...right away," said Candace, nodding her head. "Well...I'd better get going. G-Goodbye, Angela."

I waved to her as she left, and closed the door. Glancing at the clock, I decided to start making the cupcakes. Everyone tried to talk me out of making the little sweets, but then Maya offered to make them so they chose me. And I'm determined to make the cupcakes perfect! I took the muffin tray out of the cupboard, and swiped the ingredients out of the fridge. I went over a check-list in my head.

Milk; check. Eggs; check. Sugar; check. Flour; check. Strawberries; check. Vanilla extract; check. Cocoa powder; check. Three tubs of icing;  
check. Yadda yadda yadda; check. When I made sure everything was there, I started baking.

* * *

"Hey could you pass me the tape?" I asked Anissa. She handed me the tape, and I taped the banner on the wall. I stepped off the ladder, put my hands on the bottom of my back, and peered at my work. It was a giant white banner that said in lavender paint, 'Happy Birthday, Renee!'  
Surrounding the text were the signatures of all of Renee's friends.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, shooting my hands in the air. "We're finally done!" I victory-danced over to Luke, who hugged me and gave me a kiss. A tingle went through my body, and I could feel my face heating up. I've been acting like this whenever I was with him lately. It was like when we first started dating. I grinned at him and rested my head against his shoulders. "What time is it?"

Luke checked the clock on the counter, and said, "6:14. We finished with about fifteen minutes to spare!"

"Then I'm gonna go change," I replied. I was currently wearing my usual fall outfit, which consisted of jeans, brown knee-high boots, a pink T-shirt and a pink sweater with yellow stripes. Everyone was going to dress up for the surprise party, and most of the people were already changed. Except for me. Even Luke was already in his outfit. He chose to put on grey trousers, a white button-up shirt, a grey vest with a black tie, and black dress shoes.

"Aw, you don't have to do that," he said, ruffling my hair. His beloved bandanna was off his head, and the light made his sapphire hair glisten. "You look good no matter what you're wearing."

I kissed him, and picked up my pile of clothes. "Thanks, but I'm gonna go change." I turned on my heels, and headed towards the bathroom. It took me no time to change into my 'fancy' outfit, but my hair and make-up took a bit of time. I now wore a sleeveless red, silk dress that went to my thighs, white tights, and strappy red high heels. I kept my hair down, but curled the tips into small, bouncy ringlets. For my make-up, I put on a very light red lip-stainer, a thin line of brown eyeliner, mascara, rosy-red blush that complimented my cheekbones, and a small amount of sparkly, red eyeshadow.

When I exited the bathroom, Luke looked at me and wolf-whistled. I pushed his shoulder and smiled, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was 6:24, and the living room looked pretty good! For a party, that is. There were silver star streamers hanging from the walls that gave off a blinding, yet fascinating, shine when the light hit them. Of course, there was the banner in the middle of the wall on the right side, and there were thousands of pictures of Renee and her family and friends scattered around the banner. Leaning against the wall next to the door were three snack tables piled with many desserts, snacks, and beverages. There was a stereo resting on the kitchen counter with a CD of Renee's favorite songs. I secretly added some of my favorite songs, too.

Owen carefully looked out the window, then jumped back and looked at everyone. "Get in positions! They're coming!" Everyone bustled around, getting in place around the door. Chase quickly flicked the lights out, and the door opened only a moment after.

"...Sworn I saw the lights on just now," Renee mumbled, entering her home. Toby turned on the lights, and we all shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Renee jumped back and gasped, then beamed and looked around. "Oh my! I love this! Thank you all very much!"

"Happy Birthday, Renee!" I chirped, stumbling out of the crowd. She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight. When Maya turned on the music,  
everyone steered apart, and did their own things.

"I know this was your idea," Renee said when we pulled apart.

I gave her a sheepish smile, and nodded. "...Yeah, it was." She grinned and hugged me again.

"Thank you so much, Angela," she whispered in my ear. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Thanks, Ren," I smiled. "But there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're the greatest girl in the whole world, and I'm thankful to have you my best friend." We hugged for a couple more minutes, then separated. I headed towards the snack tables where I found Luke munching on some potato chips.

"Hey cutie," I greeted. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes, then wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Aren't I supposed to call you that?" he asked.

"Then why didn't you?" I teased, crossing my arms and smirking. Luke chuckled, put a finger under my chin, and brought my lips to his.

"Because 'cute' doesn't even begin to explain you," he explained as he gave me a soft smile. I glanced at the bowl of salty chips, then back at him.

"Why don't you try a cupcake?" I asked, offering one of the mini treats I made. I made three flavors: Chocolate with vanilla icing, vanilla with strawberry icing, and strawberry with chocolate icing. He studied the cupcake as if he was making the biggest decision of his life.

"Uhh...sorry, but I'll pass..." he eventually decided.

"Aw, come one, please!" I begged. "I'm sure they're decent. I worked really hard on them! Remember that lunch I made for your birthday? I worked really hard on that and you said it was delicious!"

"I said it looked delicious," he corrected. "But when I tried it...I'm sorry, Angie, but cooking just isn't your thing." I set down the cupcake next to its siblings, then pouted and gave him puppy-dog eyes. He just laughed and pulled me closer. "You're so cute," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and gazed into his beautiful, golden eyes. Out of the corner of mine, I noticed Julius asking Candace to dance as the music changed to a slow and romantic tune. I smiled contently and snuggled my head into Luke's chest, savoring the moment.

* * *

"That party was awesome!" Luke exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. The party ended at 10:00-about five minutes ago-and Luke was walking me home. "People should throw more parties."

"As much as I love to party, I don't think I can stand too much partying," I said. "Which is why I don't want a party for my birthday."

"Okay, okay," Luke sighed. "No party." When arrived at my house, I unlocked the door and turned back to Luke.

"Wanna come in?" I offered. "We can have some ice cream."

"Who can say no to ice cream?" He said with a smile. I pushed the door open and we entered my house.

Luke trailed to the dining room while I went to the kitchen to get us some ice cream. I brought out a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream,  
along with two spoons, and sat down across from Luke at the dining table.

"I can't believe that you'll be turning nineteen in a few days," Luke commented, picking out some chocolate chips from his spoon and popping them in his mouth. "It seems like just yesterday you were six years old and still sucking your thumb."

"I didn't sucked my thumb when I was six!" I objected. I put licked the ice cream off my spoon, then ate the clumps of cookie dough.

"Yes you did. You started sucking your thumb again and wouldn't stop for three months."

"Oh yeah..." I trailed off in thought, then swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. "Anyway, I can't wait until my birthday. And I love that it's only three days away from Renee's!"

"Why?" Luke questioned.

I thought for a while before answering. "Well, I just think it's cool that my best friend's birthday is three days before mine."

"Hey, did you notice that we'll have been dating for a whole month on your birthday?" He looked at me with happy eyes, giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back, then thrust my spoon into the tub.

"Yeah. I noticed. So much has happened since your birthday." A couple minutes of silence passed, and I said, "Renee and Toby make such a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I bet it won't be long until they're buying a little crib," Luke said. I chuckled and he continued. "So when do _you_ want children?"

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "Just curious."

"Uhh...I guess I want children after I'm married. I just want to know that someone will be there to help me take care of the baby and stay with me no matter what happens."

Luke nodded, pondering what I said. "Sounds right."

"So what about you?" I asked as I dropped some chocolate chips in the tub.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side.

"What about you? When do _you_ want kids?"

Luke thought for a moment, then finally replied. "Well, I want children someday, but not anytime soon. It'd be too much of a distraction, and I need to focus on my woodwork."

I nodded and resumed eating. "This is good ice cream," Luke grinned, pointing at the tub with his spoon. "If someone held another party, they should _so_ serve this ice cream! Don't you agree?"

"I _don't _want a party!"

"Awww!"

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 15 of An Old Flame! Wow...I can't believe I'm already on chapter 15. Anywho(I love that word! :D), I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I've been kinda lazy lately. Anyway, updates will be even slower, for this week is spring break and I'm at my grandparents' house in Florida. I'll be spending all week either at the beach, somewhere with my family, or Orlando Studios. Once again, so, so,_ so_ sorry that it's taking an effing long time, and that it'll take longer.**


End file.
